Hands
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: As mãos, que fazem o trabalho. As mãos, sujas de sangue. As mãos, que limpam o serviço. As mãos, as mãos, as mãos. – Zaoldyec Centred – Presente para Nanase Kei.


**_Hands_**

Assassinos não costumam trabalhar em conjunto.

Não.

Eles fazem tudo separadamente, tudo sozinhos, porque não querem ser incomodados, porque não querem ter _mais alguém_ para matar. Alguns assassinos não pensam assim, mas estes são os _não-verdadeiros_, os _não-profissionais_, os que encaram o assassinato como um simples ato de prazer.

Eles não.

Agem em grupo quando precisam, cada um com sua determinada função. Têm, em suas características, poucas semelhanças e algumas diferenças. Matam porque precisam, não necessariamente porque gostam. É uma lei e eles a seguem porque são os verdadeiros, os profissionais.

As semelhanças estão na frieza com que encaram isso. Dormem, continuam vivendo, matam e não se arrependem. Uma morte, duas, três; é apenas mais _um dia de trabalho._ Usam as mãos, sempre as mãos. Está na regra, eles devem segui-las.

As mãos.

Que fazem o trabalho.

As mãos.

Sujas de sangue.

As mãos.

Que limpam o serviço.

_As mãos, as mãos, as mãos._

**_X_**

Ele não sorri.

O homem não se contorce à sua frente, porque não consegue. Faz muitos anos que ele parou de matá-los lentamente. Agora é apenas um golpe, bem posicionado e fatal se o adversário não tiver muita importância. E, na maioria das vezes, não tem. Então, mata-os de forma simples, normalmente sem sequer tirar-lhes sangue.

E, enquanto faz isso, ele não sorri.

Não é como se o incomodasse, na realidade. Apenas tornou-se algo rotineiro, às vezes até tedioso. É seu trabalho, apenas. Um profissional não enrola e complica seu trabalho, ele apenas o faz.

Zeno Zaoldyec apenas mata pessoas.

Mata-as e não é por prazer. Talvez fosse há algum tempo, quando ainda via sentido, mas agora não. Ele apenas continua, porque é o _espelho_ para toda a geração. Ele será eternamente ativo¹, até que lhe tomem o último suspiro.

Pensa de maneira fria, como todo e qualquer assassino profissional – porque nem todos são profissionais e ele sabe disso também – e não se importaria de morrer apenas para completar mais um trabalho.

Foi assim que raciocinou quando agiu para matar os dez anciões, enquanto lutava com aquele jovem. Ele era interessante e tinha uma boa técnica, mas ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

Por algum tempo, Zeno perguntou-se o porque de ele não querer matá-lo. Era um rapaz intrigante, mas aquilo não importava muito. O trabalho estava completo e não teve que matá-lo ou sacrificar-se como certamente faria se fosse necessário.

Não há motivos para hesitar quando se tem a mente limpa.

Não há motivos para hesitar quando suas mãos matam por você.

É assim que Zeno pensa e ele não mudará.

Não há porque, de qualquer modo. Ele não se importa. Já faz tempo demais que trabalha nisso para se importar. Além do mais, neste ramo, pessoas que se importam não duram muito. Não duram quase nada, na verdade. E ele é um veterano, logo, ele não liga. É um profissional.

As suas mãos são enrugadas e com calos. E o sangue nelas é seco.

**_X_**

Os olhos.

São assustadores.

Ninguém consegue encará-lo de frente e muitas vezes, e Silva acha que é por isso que se tornou o sucessor da família. Já não é mais tão jovem quanto antes, mas não perdeu a destreza e nem a facilidade de matar. Às vezes, faz com que suas vítimas sofram. Tem certo prazer em realizar torturas e ver como elas clamam por misericórdia. Acha especialmente _engraçado_ quando vê que estão em suas mãos. Eles tremem diante disso, mas ele não.

Suas mãos são firmes e não hesitam em arrancar o coração do indivíduo sem deixar que uma única gota de sangue seja desperdiçada. Silva treinou muitos anos para isso e realiza o ato com perfeição, como se fizesse parte de um teatro.

Então, quando mata mais um, não se dá ao trabalho de olhar para o corpo. Outros virão para limpá-lo.

Outros podem sujar suas mãos com isso. Porque, para Silva, o _sangue_ só é sujo quando não se é a pessoa que o tira. Aí é a própria repugnância, os restos do trabalho de outro. No entanto, se o sangue foi derrubado pelas mãos que ele mancha, então é a marca de um erro.

É a marca de um serviço mal feito.

Porque um assassino de verdade não deixa que _sangue_ o atrapalhe. Não. Um verdadeiro profissional não derrama sequer uma gota vermelha quando executa seus "clientes". É assim que Silva pensa, e é assim que ele educa seus filhos, um por um. O sangue nas mãos não é a marca de um assassino, é a marca de um tolo.

É a marca de alguém que quer dizer " _eu matei"_ .

" _Eu matei_ ", como se fosse algo incrível e especial, algo digno de exclamações de surpresa e admiração. Mas não é, pensa Silva, ou ao menos não deveria ser considerado como se fosse. Não é fora do comum, é rotineiro. Não é belo, é funcional. Algumas pessoas são obstáculos, e devem ser eliminadas para que outros possam seguir adiante. Não há nada de glorioso nisso, mas também não há nada de inutilidade. É sua forma de faturar. Não se trata de uma doentia tara pelo sofrimento, apenas de adiantar o inevitável. Na maioria das vezes, nem adiantar _tanto_ assim, na verdade.

Porque as pessoas que mata são inúteis. E pessoas inúteis são fracas.

E pessoas fracas vivem pouco.

É claro, óbvio demais para qualquer um. Pessoas fracas não sobrevivem e tem medo. Elas não têm mãos firmes como as dele, mas sim trêmulas. As de Silva são fortes, e grandes, e _marcam._ São mãos habilidosas capazes de matar antes mesmo que a pessoa possa sentir dor. Elas não estão manchadas de sangue, mas o cheiro de morte está nelas, é quase visível. Porque ele é o patriarca da família, o grande exemplo dos Zaoldyec, o mais forte de todos. E carrega nas mãos o peso disso.

As mãos que matam e não tem piedade. As mãos que não tremem e não suam. As mãos de um eterno matador.

_**X**_

Frio.

Uma única palavra capaz de descrever toda sua personalidade. A falta de emoções é evidente nos olhos que já viram tantos assassinatos, cada um deles executados de forma rápida pelas mãos lisas e de dedos longos. Não há marcas, não há evidências.

Illumi Zaoldyec é uma pessoa discreta e age nas sombras.

Sempre.

É o primogênito e se vê na obrigação de cuidar de seu irmãozinho, seu querido irmãozinho mais novo, _Kill._ Porque ele não tem o espírito de um assassino, mas ele vai aprender. Assim como o próprio Illumi e todos os outros, _Kill_ também vai aprender.

Illumi não mata por prazer. Não sorri quando precisa matar. Ele apenas matar porque é seu trabalho e nada mais.

E suas mãos.

As mãos finas e frias não tremem e não hesitam. Elas apenas fazem o serviço. São as mãos de um assassino calculista que não pensa para matar.

Não há porque pensar, afinal. Illumi sequer considera matar um trabalho, é mais um ato rotineiro, como respirar. Atualmente não há sequer uma gota de sangue manchando seus dedos quando termina a maioria dos assassinatos, mas, quando havia, era desagradável.

Não torturante ou desprezível: apenas desagradável.

Não é nada além de sujeira, afinal. E, quando ainda estava começando e os dedos eram menores e tremiam um pouco quando atacava (mas nem tanto, afinal, é sua forma de sobreviver, não é? Seu jeito de respirar), lembra de sentir um pouco de nojo ao contemplar as gotinhas que sujavam as palmas. Costumava limpá-las no rosto do morto, apesar de também não gostar de tocá-lo.

Mas a sujeira era dele, não era? Logo, nada mais justo. E ele limpava-as e deixava ali o cadáver. Cumprindo sua rotina.

Suas mãos são pálidas e limpas. Com manchas invisíveis aos olhos.

_**X**_

Milluki Zaoldyec é completamente diferente de seus outros irmãos, mas nem por isso é menos eficiente quando faz o seu trabalho. Seu pai sempre achou que ele não tivesse futuro como o patriarca da família, mas isso nunca foi motivo para ele desistir.

Milluki gosta de torturas.

Gosta particularmente de ver suas vítimas agonizando um último pedido borbulhante, que muitas vezes é acompanhado por um fio de saliva ou de sangue, tanto faz.

A principal diferença de Milluki é que ele não toca suas vítimas.

Ele não usa as mãos para matar.

_Sou inteligente, _diz para si mesmo, enquanto termina uma nova invenção. Para quê sujar as próprias mãos quando outros podem fazer isso por ele? Seria idiotice fazer isso e também trabalhoso, porque ele não gosta quando o sangue salpica em sua camisa perfeitamente engomada. Milluki não gosta de sangue e nem do cheiro que ele exala, mas gosta de matar.

Ele é insano.

Ele é louco, ele é doentio, mas mesmo assim, ele " _não tem talento_ " para ser o patriarca. Por quê? Milluki não sabe. Ele não sabe, ele não consegue compreender e isso o deixa furioso, porque ele é _um gênio_ , cria invenções _absurdamente brilhantes_ e formas de tortura _nunca vistas_ , mas, mesmo assim, ele não consegue entender.

Ele tenta entender os motivos, enquanto observa outro cliente morrer agonizando. Para Milluki, matar é uma forma de _arte_ . A arte em seu esplendor, bela nas gotas de sangue que escorrem até o chão. O sangue é nojento em contato com a pele, mas é belo por si só. Mas Milluki não gosta de tocá-lo. É como se a beleza sumisse.

É como se fosse apenas tinta.

Tinta vermelha que não serve para nada além de _sujar_ . Mas não suja as mãos dele, jamais, suja as invenções, as máquinas de tortura cuidadosamente construídas para que seja impossível evitá-las. E Milluki gosta de encará-las quando o assassinato acontece, mas ele vira a cara depois, ordenando que os criados limpem aquela sujeira.

Aquela sujeira que jamais tocou suas mãos.

_**X**_

Ele _não quer_ matar.

Simplesmente acha que não se ajusta àquela família todas as vezes que tem de fazer um daqueles trabalhos. Mas seu pai diz – e com tanto orgulho – que será o novo patriarca da família quando ele deixar o posto e ele não pode negar.

Suas mãos são pequenas e macias, diferente das mãos de um assassino. Mas a essência está lá e, por mais que Killua queira negar, uma parte dele _adora_ aquele serviço. Mas ele não quer, não! Quer apenas ser um garoto normal, longe de todos aqueles malditos deveres e torturas e _tudo o que o fizesse sentir como um assassino._

Mas ele mata.

E suas mãos tremem, porque ele é fraco.

_Eu não sirvo para isso, papai,_ quer dizer, mas as palavras travam em sua garganta. Killua Zaoldyec é um covarde.

Ele é, no fundo, um assassino afinal. E ele é _um deles_ , ele faz parte daquela família, daquele clã que tenta evitar desde que nasceu. Mas não consegue, não é? Está no sangue. Está em quem ele é, afinal.

Um Zaoldyec.

Um matador.

Mas ele nega o que é e então foge. Ele foge, foge das mãos enrugadas e com sangue seco, das mãos firmes e com sangue brilhando tão forte que ninguém consegue encarar, das mãos pálidas e com sangue que só ele podia perceber, das mãos gordas e aparentemente limpas, mas que também contém sangue, ele pode ver. Ele vê todas as manchas de sangue que sujam as mãos de sua família e ele foge, porque ele tem medo, porque o sangue o assusta.

Consegue vê-lo nas próprias mãos também.

E é isso que mais o assusta, enquanto vê Gon e os outros dois dormindo. O pensamento de que suas mãos podem manchar-se com o sangue deles. O pensamento de que _é_ um assassino. De que é quem é. Killua Zaoldyec. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sorri de uma maneira estranha e sombria e Gon desperta.

"_Algo errado, Killua?"_ Ele pergunta, encarando-o com aquele sorriso largo que Killua sempre invejou.

"_Nada, Gon,"_ Ele esconde as garras e de repente seu sorriso não é sombrio, apenas falso. _"só perdi o sono."_

Killua sabe que suas mãos jamais deixarão de matar.

_**X**_

**N/A:** Se eu sou um paga-pau nojento de One Piece, tenho até vergonha de me classificar com relação à Hunter. Não há mangá que eu ame mais do que este, reconheço. Logo, nenhum lugar melhor para fazer meus cookies – até porque gosto de ser o primeiro e acho que ninguém fez cookies aqui ainda.

Começando pela família Zaoldyec, porque eles são o clã mais foda e PEGAEL da história dos animes. E eu adorei escrever a respeito, na verdade. Explorarei-os de novo em outros temas, aviso logo.

Fala sério, tem patriarca mais gostoso que o Silva? O nome dele é ridículo, convenhamos, mas o cara totalmente pegável. Afinal, que tipo de assassino chama SILVA? Pelamor, né? E o Illumi então??? Tenho espasmos cada vez que vejo ele entrando em ação. Podia falar de cada um deles, mas não vou me estender mais nisso.

Essa fic é presente para minha excelentíssima Nanase Kei, em retribuição à fic que ela me deu _há muito tempo._ Vergolha alheia por mim, mas culpe as aulas por isso. Te amo, moona! 30cookies, set inverno, tema 14. mãos.

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
